1041 And Beyond
by CBloom2
Summary: Kind of au/missing scene that takes place at that dreaded time. Lots of Sam angst, you wouldn't expect anything less from me!


**Well, here's another old story of mine that I've dusted the cobwebs off. You'll probably think that this is so out of character, but hey, I've done it anyway.**

**Kind of an AU/extension of the final scene from IMTOD, with a little more upset boys (Sam in particular – you know me! With big brother Dean).**

**Again I don't own them; I just borrow them to inflict more pain and misery onto them!**

**10.41 And Beyond**

Sam strolled down the long, winding corridor leading to his brother's hospital room, with renewed vigour and with coffee in hand. Dean was finally awake. It had been touch and go for a while – he had even flat lined – but he had come back, fighting. In fact, Dean was already nearly back to his old self, flirting with the nurses and such like. He had all but thrown Sam out of his room earlier with a stern order of, "Go get something to eat Sammy. You look worse than I do and I nearly died!"

Sam had reluctantly left his room, but his dad had been there to watch his bossy brother should anything happen. In truth, Sam had been relieved to see that Dean was feeling well enough to start making him eat again – the alternative …

Sam wondered if John was still in with Dean as he neared his fathers' hospital room. He slowed down slightly as he recalled the argument he'd had with his dad earlier, accusing him of only caring about the demon and not caring enough about Dean. Sam sighed as he took a sip of coffee. They were always arguing lately, and half the time Sam didn't even know what they were arguing about! Maybe, now that they had a second chance with Dean, it was time to wipe the slate clean and start again. Stop the arguments and the shouting and concentrate on giving their relationship a second chance.

As he approached John's room, Sam felt a slight shift in the atmosphere around him. He couldn't explain it, but something felt off. He rounded the door to be met by a scene that almost made his heart stop… John was laid out on the floor, motionless.

"Dad!" he yelled, as the cup of steaming coffee slipped from his limp grasp. He skidded to a halt next to his prone father, screaming for help from somewhere. He landed close to his father's head and he found himself picking his upper body up and leaning it against his knees, shaking him to get some movement out of him, but there was none. Suddenly white coats streamed into the room, taking John's body away from Sam. He wanted to object. He wanted to be there for his dad, but anything that he could have said was interrupted by a nurse who was helping him to his feet, "Let us help him," she cooed gently, as she led Sam to the doorway. Sam nodded trying to swallow tears that were threatening to fall. He knew. John had felt very cold in his arms. He knew.

"Charge to 200…!" The main doctor was frantically barking orders at the nurses and other doctors in the room. John's body arched off the bed as the electricity jerked through his body…nothing.

Sam clung to the door, just like he had done the other day when Dean had almost…Dread filled Sam. What was he going to say to Dean? He knew that Dean was only down the corridor and would know that there was something going on, but he couldn't go to him – not yet, not until he knew.

"Charge to 300 – clear!" Still nothing, "Start CPR!"

As the staff carried on trying to save John, Sam felt tears beginning to track down his face, "No," he whispered, quietly.

"Still nothing," the doctor said, with resignation. He glanced up at Sam with sorrow in his eyes, "I'm going to call it – time of death 10.41."

Sam nodded and shook his head all at the same time, as if confused. The staff in the room removed all the tubes etc that they had used, leaving him looking more human before they left to give Sam some space. As the doctor began to walk out, Sam walked in, "I'm sorry Sam," he offered.

Sam gave him a half smile, not trusting himself to speak. The doctor patted his arm, "We'll give you some time."

Sam caught the doctors' arm, "Let me tell Dean…please."

The doctor nodded, "Of course".

Sam could hear Dean yelling his name, from down the corridor, but he couldn't go to him…not yet. Sam felt his legs start moving, heading over towards his father. John Winchester, demon hunter, hero! Sam took a hold of one of John's cold hands as he sat himself gently onto the edge of the bed, staring at his father's pale face. His to pale face, his blue lips. He didn't want to see his dad like that but he also couldn't take his eyes off him. He began to rub his dad's hand as if to give it some warmth, "I'm sorry dad," he chocked "I'm sorry that I always picked a fight…I lo…" his voice cracked as the emotion threatened to overwhelm him, "What am I going to tell Dean? He's been through so much…I'll be there for him dad – I promise. He's always there for me, so now it's my turn!"

Sam gently placed the hand back onto the bed as he got himself down. He leaned over and gently touched his lips to his father's forehead, "Be at peace dad." He finished as he moved some stray hair from off his face.

As Sam got to the door he turned to have a final look at his father. He took a deep breath and began to move. He ran head long into the doctor that had treated John. Sam couldn't muster up much in the way of talking, but he managed to nod his thanks to the man in the white coat. Before Sam could take off the doctor told him, "You need to get to your brother…before he has a relapse!"

Sam gave the doctor a sad smile as he dragged himself to his brother's room, "Dean you need to settle down! I'm sure Sam will be here as soon as he…"

"But where is he? What was all that commotion? Is he alright?" Sam could hear the fear in his brother voice. He stopped just outside the door, reaching out a hand to steady himself on the wall. The adrenaline that was pumping earlier had all but disappeared and he was starting to feel a little unsteady himself. He sucked in some deep breaths to try to get it together again. Suddenly a hand appeared on his arm and the nurse who had been caring for Dean was looking at Sam with an unspoken question in her eyes. Sam just shook his head, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to halt the tears, "I'm sorry," she whispered as she left him to his brother.

Sam took a deep, calming breath and strode into Dean's room. Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother. At least he was ok, or was he? On second viewing Dean noticed how pale Sam looked, "You ok Sam?" he asked, as his brother slowly made his way to the window, "Yeah Dean…"

Sam then made his way over to Dean's bed, and sat gently on the side of it causing the bed to dip, only slightly.

Dean frowned when he could feel slight shaking through his bed, "Sam, are you shaking?"

Sam glanced up at Dean for the first time since arriving at his room. Dean's heart skipped a beat, he had not seen that look in Sam's eyes since…Jessica, "Sam, what happened?"

Sam looked at Dean straight in the eye, "I found him on the floor Dean. There was nothing they could do. They tried everything… he's gone Dean. If only…" Sam dropped his head, his chin touching his chest, "Oh God Dean, he's gone!" Sam could feel the hopelessness and sadness wash over him, threatening to drown him, but he couldn't let it. He had to be there for Dean. Sam desperately tried to swallow the sobs that were threatening to burst out.

Dean looked at Sam in confusion. Had he heard him right? Dad was dead? Dad…But seeing his baby brother, breaking right in front of him…he must've heard him correctly. No, it can't be!

"_I want you to look after Sammy…"_ his dad had said, not so long ago.

"_You know I will…Dad you're scaring me…"_ he had replied.

"_Don't be scared Dean,"_ he dad had assured him.

But he was scared now. How were they going to deal with this without him?

Dean felt a huge lump build in his throat, but he swallowed it down. He would have time to grieve – on his own, but for right now his brother needed him.

"Sam…" he whispered.

Sam ran a shaking hand through his hair, "I should've done something…I tried…"

Dean put his hand on the top of Sam's head and began to lightly stroke his brother's long hair.

Sam broke. He dropped his head even lower as the tears that had been threatening for a while, cascaded down his face, shortly followed by gut wrenching sobs. Dean continued to gently stroke Sam's hair, while desperately trying to swallow his own tears.

"Shh Sammy, it'll be ok," he whispered.

"How can it be? We've lost everyone…"

Dean pulled up Sam's face so that they could see each others faces. Sam's face was wet with tears that he was now trying, but failing, to stop now that Dean was looking at him.

Dean just simply wiped his brother's tears away – then reached up and kissed Sam's forehead, "I'll tell you what we've got. We've got all of dad right in here…" he picked up John's journal, "And most important of all…we've still got each other Sammy," Dean could feel his wall starting to crumble, "You and me! The team! Aint nothing going to change that!"

Sam looked shocked at his older brother, but then he nodded his agreement, offering Dean a half smile into the bargain.

Dean suddenly found himself enveloped in a giant Sammy embrace. He heard something whispered in his ear. He sighed and smiled a little, "I love you too little brother!"

**So probably totally out of character, but hey, their dad had just died!**

**Hope you liked it. Review if you would like to or if not, thanks for reading.**


End file.
